Appendix:Pokémon Red and Blue Walkthrough/Part 14
Route 22 Now that you've defeated all the Gym Leaders, you are prepared to take on the Pokémon League! Head west onto . Head up and Blue will come by and challenge you to another battle. If you chose Bulbasaur= |-| If you chose Charmander= |-| If you chose Squirtle= He'll walk away again, challenging you to defeat the Pokémon League. Keep heading west and into the front gate of the Pokémon League, also called . Route 23 (South) Before continuing, ensure that you have Pokémon with and . You'll need both in order to get to the Indigo Plateau. Keep heading north and you'll pass eight guards, each asking to see if you have a certain badge, in order: , , , , , , , and . After talking to all of them, head north into . Victory Road Victory Road, 1F Victory Road 2F RBY.png Victory Road, 2F Victory Road 3F RBY.png Victory Road, 3F }} This is where the HM comes in. You have to move boulders onto switches in order to unlock barriers that are blocking off other areas. Once the boulder is on the switch, the area will be unblocked. Move the nearby boulder to the switch on the bottom right. You get to fight a trainer here. |} Head right and you'll see two items blocked by a boulder. You can't get both of them in one round, but one of them is , and the other is a . Go left and fight the trainer by the stairs. Take the stairs up. In the southwest corner, push the boulder to the switch. Go on the platform and fight the trainer. Head down a bit and fight the . There is a barrier, so you can't get through yet. Go down and in the upper left corner is . Head around the platform and up to find a . You'll first have to fight the trainer nearby. |} North of him is another . |} Right by him is . Backtrack and go up the stairs. Nearby is another boulder. To the right of it is a trainer guarding an item. He is guarding a . Ignore the boulder for now and go all the way left and down to find . Take the nearby stairs down. Talk to the nearby to battle him. To the right of him is a Below that is the third Legendary Bird, . Be sure to save before battling it. Go back down the stairs. Now go back to the boulder and push it all the way to the left and down on the button. Go on the platform to battle another . Down below are two more s. Head east to drop the boulder down the nearby hole, then drop down after it. Push the boulder all the way to the left onto the switch. Take the now-open stairs. Take two more sets of stairs, and you will be able to finally exit . Route 23 (North) Head up through the tiled path and you'll finally be at the Indigo Plateau, home of the Pokémon League! Category:Pokémon Red and Blue Category:Walkthrough